


How's Hifumi in Bed?

by FreeGrain



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Onsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: So I had this headcanon that everyone thinks Hifumi is all gentle and sweet in bed but she's actually into hardcore roleplay. And Aoba gets really embarrassed about it.{Aoba x Hifumi}





	How's Hifumi in Bed?

**Author's Note:**

> Found this show, love it so much, have a gay fic, Hifumi needs more screen time pls

"I.. I'll be going to freshen up a bit .." Hifumi trembled, rising from the onsen. She quickly darted from the hot water to the door, vanishing inside.

There was silence across the women as they waited for her footsteps to fade as she left. Steam rose all around them. And then, all in sync, they pounced.

"Aoba-san! Aoba-san!" Ko whispered excitedly. "Is it true about you and Hifumin-san?!" The blonde woman slid from her side of the pool right in front of Aoba, her eyes wide and shining.

"Tell us Aoba, tell us!" "Like no pressure but really? Is it true?" All across her co-workers were enthusiastic faces and eager eyes.

Aoba wanted to melt into the wall behind her or disintegrate into ash. It wasn't that she was ashamed of being with Hifumi or anything. She loved her with all her heart. Nor was it the fact that they were co-workers. If Rin and Ko were anything to go off, office romance was totally on the table.

It was just that she didn't expect to tell her friends in an onsen. Completely naked. While they all crowded in on her. While also being completely naked. She felt a hot red blush creeping up her neck and awkwardly looked away. Any other time would have been fine… but she guessed now was as good as any… ish.

"Haha, yeah… you could say that..," she blushed.

That small statement got such a reaction from them. Ko basically exploded from the water, arms stretched in a cheer of excitement. Rin clapped her hands together and smiled. Hajime slung an arm around her shoulder while playfully punching her. Yun cheered too.

Hazuki-san seemed to get a nosebleed and had to dart under the water for a few seconds. She emerged, red faced and cross eyed. "Kawaii.." she breathed, somewhat drunkenly.

Aoba rubbed her arm in embarrassment, glancing up at the beaming Hajime. Her short haired friend could not have looked any happier for her. And something inside Aoba bubbled. All of them, all of her friends that she'd come to know and love, they were so happy for her. Proud of her. Aoba had had friends before work but never like these guys. They were special, unique in many crazy ways.

"That's wonderful!" Rin beamed, head tilting to one side. Her hands were clapped together, forming a sort of pyramid shape with her fingers. "How long has it been going on?"

"About a year," Aoba admitted sheepishly.

"Huh?!" Ko exclaimed, face twisting in alarm. "A year?! And you didn't think to tell us?!"

"I… We weren't sure if it was serious… We didn't want to say anything until we were certain… Who knows… It could have brought tension to the workplace..." Aoba confessed.

Ko was scratching her head as she thought about it. "Ehhh… I guess. Rin and I did take a while before it was official… But still!" She put both hands on her hips. "I do think you should have said something instead of us having to hear it from that small, annoying friend of yours!"

Aoba gasped. "Nenechii told you?!"

"Eh more like she let it slip," Hajime shrugged. "There we were, talking about how long it would take to collect all of the Dandy figurines when I commented that you didn't seem to like him! And how could you not like Dandy!"

Aoba could totally imagine this conversation. The amount of nerd in Hajime and Nenechii combined was more than there was in all the nerds of the world. They had bonded so much that they sometimes met up outside.

"And I was like 'Everyone loves Dandy! Why doesn't Aoba-chan love Dandy?' and Nene-chan was like 'Hehehe maybe if she wasn't so into loving Hifumi-san she'd have time to love him!'" Hajime was animated at this point, hand motions and sound effects adding to the imagination.

"And then she looked all embarrassed and made an excuse to leave!" Hajime exclaimed. "Can you believe it? I was so shocked! So I had to tell Yun. And together we asked Rin who knew nothing. Ko was very interested and Hazuki-san just happened to show up."

Aoba was blushing. Damn Nene… Her friend meant well but something she did have a big mouth. She'd have to talk to her later.

"Ay ay ay." Ko sidled up beside her. "If this has been going on for a year… How's Hifumi in bed?"

This got another round of hushed shouting and questions and if Aoba thought she'd been blushing before, she was a tomato now. Yes, she and Hifumi had, um, reached that level in their relationship. Just thinking about it made her feel hit all over.

"I bet she's all quiet and shy as always!" Yun clammered. The blonde pushed both hands to her chest and said in a voice to be mimicking Hifumi's quiet tone "Oh Aoba-sama.. Be gentle with me please… I.., I… I love you…"

The girls were all giggling but Aoba was not. The others started doing their own impressions of her girlfriend which she'd admit would seem to be accurate to someone not in the relationship. All cutesy and shy, blushing while twisting. Gentle, unsure. All seeming adjectives suiting Hifumi.

But she was actually quite the opposite. Aoba swallowed thinking back to the last time they'd been in the bedroom.

Hifumi stood over her, dressed finely in a suit with her hair tied back. She looked stunnng. Her suit was well fitted, showing her curves but leaving enough to the imagination. Her face was cold, gazing down at the woman at her feet.

"Hi… Hi… Hifumi-sama…" Aoba stammered, head dipped. "I… Welcome…" She was dressed in a maid outfit, the busy low and revealing while the shirt was short and cut. A sexy maid's outfit to say the least.

Hifumi reached down a hand and tipped back her head. One gloved finger was underneath her chin. "Aoba," she said coldly. "Look me in the eye."

And so Aoba did. The next minutes had been heated, rough kissing with Hifumi on top of her. Gloves hands roaming across her bare skin. The nip of teeth along her neck. A thigh pressed into the folds of her skirts. The heat, the memory, dear god-

"Aoba!"

Aoba was jerked from her thoughts by her friends shouting her name. Suddenly she was away from Hifumi's bed and back in the onsen with her friends. They were all looking at her curiously. Aoba flushed red, clenching her thighs together. Hifumi was into some kinky shit.

"Ooh Aoba-san, having memories? Flashbacks?" Ko purred, tiptoeing fingers up her arm. "Remembering the feel of her skin beneath your hands?"

"I.., I... I-!" Aoba stammered unable to come up with a proper sentence. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't tell them what really happened between them! It was embarrassing how much she liked it!

"Oh Aoba-chan!" Rin teased. "Look at how red your face getting!"

Aoba covered her face with her hands. "Guys…!" She was so embarrassed right now. Hajime and Ko burst in from the sides, teasing her and saying things that made her blush.

"... What's going on?" a soft voice asked.

Aoba peeked through her fingers to see that her girlfriend had returned. Without a towel she slid into the hot water, suddenly blushing at all the eyes turned to her. ".. What?"

Ko exchanged a look with Hajime who nodded back. Rin's eyes widened and she looked like she was going to stop them. But Ko and Hanime weren't going to be stopped. And together they both leapt at Hifumi, asking questions like rapidfire. Hifumi let out a little scream, eyes darting towards Aoba.

Aoba sighed and Yun patted her arm sympathetically. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
